Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of watercrafts.
Background Information
Watercrafts (e.g., boats) are used for many purposes. Often people board the watercraft from the aft deck of the watercraft. Typically, the aft deck of the watercraft is provided with a bulwark, which a person must climb over to get on board the watercraft. Some watercrafts are provided with swimming platforms on the transom to make it easier to get into and out of the watercraft as well as making the watercraft more enjoyable to use.